The Department of Chemistry at the University of Wisconsin, Madison proposes to purchase a 400 MHz widebore, multinuclear FT-NMR Spectrometer and accessories to complement and extend existing NMR capabilities. The proposed instrumentation will be used to perform a variety of NMR experiments including wideline and solid-state studies of spin-1/2 and quadrupolar nuclei, triple resonance experiments, and high sensitivity reverse detection 2D-FT-NMR experiments for structural determinations on biomolecules. Existing departmental instrumental instrumentation lacks the capabilities for these state-of-the-art experiments, and is already fully utilized. This new spectrometer is urgently needed for research programs in a number of areas of chemistry supported by the NIH, including biophysical chemistry, natural products chemistry, and bioorganic chemistry.